


中學男生心中應該都是色色的東西吧

by abcxyz0214



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28549980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcxyz0214/pseuds/abcxyz0214
Summary: 而且還是自以為色但其實有嘴無膽ㄏㄏ我印象中十四五歲的男孩子大概就是上課、體育還有看妹……像這樣子的奇蹟世代
Relationships: Kiseki no Sedai | Generation of Miracles/Original Character(s)





	中學男生心中應該都是色色的東西吧

「唔喔你們有看到今天的店員嗎？」一走出便利商店就忍不住對著其他人開口，嘴裡還咬著冰棒的青峰顯得有些口齒不清：「今天換人了、正到爆！」

「哼……畢竟是大胸部嘛，超合小青峰的喜好啊。」雖然故意裝得世故老練，但在外頭等著大家的黃瀨也拿著眼角覷向店內嬌小的女店員：「我是腿派的……她勉強合格啦。」

「誰要你附和啦！每天有正妹看的傢伙滾遠點！」毫不客氣地肘擊黃瀨，就如同普通中學生一般腦中只有打球和看女生兩件事，青峰對於深受女性歡迎的黃瀨可以說是不屑與羨慕同時有之。

「痛欸小青峰！那是工作啊！」

「誰鳥你！」

「啊──可是──」沒有理會青峰與黃瀨的低能吵架，紫原只是慵懶地將神速消失清空的零食包裝扔進塑膠袋中，又拆開了一支冰棒：「她剛剛一直看小赤欸。應該不喜歡笨蛋吧。」

我喜歡比我矮的女孩子唷。正這麼想著的紫原來不及和大家分享自己的偏好，就被無心中得罪的黃瀨與青峰撲了上來給打斷──相處已久的眾隊友們，沒有人害怕紫原的身高。

「我？」連靠在路邊吃冰棒都不像個普通學生，赤司挑挑眉頭，說起話來倒是毫不留情：「便利商店的工讀生，目測起來……高中左右？沒人知道十年後還是不是個美女，現在壓注不保險，我沒興趣。」

「……你們在聊什麼？」動作較慢的三人慢慢走了出來，綠間推了推眼鏡，有點搞不清楚外面眾人的混亂狀況。

聽著黃瀨和青峰爭先恐後的評頭論足，綠間不自然地皺了皺眉，耳後微微的潮紅卻出賣了他的純情，桃井一邊生氣地打著青峰罵「阿大好下流」，一邊眼神閃亮地看著黑子：「哲君才不會像小黃和阿大那樣對吧？」

「我對胸部或是腿沒有太大的要求呢。」黑子點了點頭，還想說點什麼時，卻看見大家議論的工讀女孩正從便利商店中小跑而出，方向是往著黑子的面前。

本來還大聲吵嚷著的青峰和黃瀨瞬間安靜下來。除了桃井幾乎要噴火的眼神外，大家像是看好戲似地，看著少女拉著黑子到一旁竊竊私語，遞出什麼又被拒絕後，懨懨地回到了櫃台內。

「阿哲！」一把勾住了黑子的肩膀，青峰笑得很是邪惡：「哼──還裝什麼清高──她給你什麼？幹嘛不收？」

「沒有想到是小黑子的異性緣最好……現在的女生喜歡草食性？」歪頭打量著黑子，黃瀨倒是沒有露出不甘的表情。

「因為只有我幫她搬了雜誌。」補充似地加上了「青峰君那時正在和黃瀨君吵要吃哪種口味的冰棒」，黑子看著大家期待的眼神，最後還是受不了地說開：「是電話，我沒有收下。」

「哲、哲君……！」傾慕地看著黑子，桃井的眼神閃閃發光，和她心目中純潔又乾淨的哲君比起來，阿大簡直就是色狼！下流！只會看胸部的小鬼！

「如果不會深交的話，還是一開始就拒絕比較好。」黑子像是肯定自身言語似地點點頭，啪地一聲撕開冰棒的包裝。

「阿、阿哲你……」嘴角抽搐，青峰忍不住推了推黑子的頭：「說那麼帥氣的話是怎樣……」

「……黑子。」在旁看了許久都沒開口的赤司，總算饒富興味地提出了今天放學後的第一個問題：「你不喜歡那種類型的女孩子？」

「嗯。」毫不猶豫地表示肯定，雖然大多數時候都是安靜聽著大家的談論，但黑子並沒有故意隱瞞，爽快地承認了自己的喜好：「我喜歡比我高的。」

「欸？」紫原疑惑地看著黑子，他不明白一向在意身高的黑子竟然會喜歡比他高的女生，這是發育旺盛的紫原沒辦法想像的事情：「小黑你……應該滿容易找到比你高的吧。所以才喜歡這種類型？」

「……擴大目標群體嗎。」直接說出了紫原指涉的意思，綠間像是陷入思考般推了推眼鏡：「黑子，你意外的是個理性派啊……」

「我遲早會和你們一樣高的。請不要開我的玩笑。」有些生氣地看了眾人一眼，黑子才有些沒好氣地回答：「不是因為那樣的原因。」

「嘿──那是什麼原因啊？」老是捧著書看的黑子很少加入眾男性同胞的評論異性話題中，這讓黃瀨十分好奇黑子選擇對象的偏好理由──畢竟這種機會實在太難得了。

乾脆俐落地咬下一口冰棒，進食中的黑子，說出口的話因而有些含渾：「比我高的人為了和我接吻特地彎下腰……我覺得很好。」

**Author's Note:**

> 最近因為看了TEEN TOP的PV覺得集體發情的男孩子好可愛……！
> 
> 那種會「好正！」「唔啊辣妹（眼睛直）」的高談闊論年代已經離我遠去……
> 
> 雖然都是籃球笨蛋但以我對中學男子的瞭解不太可能不談異性！不喜歡看妹的男生會被排擠（?）啊ヽ(ﾟ∀ﾟ)ﾉ
> 
> 不過應該是那種沒事就一起看女生但事到臨頭還是寧願打籃球的類型……
> 
> 悶騷黑大巨有點兒可愛，真正純情的其實是小綠……這種感覺♪( ´▽｀)


End file.
